This proposal addressed the major problem of image display for digital mammography. The matrix sizes of full field digital mammograms are in the order of 4,000 x 5,000 pixels while most high performance CRTs can display only images with 2,048 x 2,560 pixels. In particular, we wish to demonstrate that with special presentation methods, soft copy presentation of digital mammograms using existing high performance CRTs is equivalent to hard copy for visualizing normal mammograms and pathologic microcalcifications. We are proposing to develop and test a method that will present the mammograms ion two views to the mammographer: (1) a low spatial resolution view where the whole mammogram is seen on the CRT monitor and looking as similar to film as possible, with an option to apply MTF compensation, and (2) a high resolution view in a window, that the mammographer can move around, and having an image processing option, that will enhance the visibility of microcalcifications. We will use mammograms from full field digital detectors for this study and compare in an ROC study soft-copy display with hard-copy display of the same digital mammograms, generated with the aid of a laser printer. In addition we will compare in an ROC study soft copy display with and without MTF restoration. Using our CRT evaluation system we will evaluate the image quality of the CRTs to be used for the project in order to find the MTF and other pertinent information for the image enhancement.